Chaos Child
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: One night at the Avengers' mansion, a little girl looking a lot like Stephanie Rogers shows up on the doorstep. A connection? Most likely. And when this strange girl sees the chemistry going on between Stephanie and Tony, she gets Thor to help his best earth friend find happiness in another. Fem!Steve x Tony
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Child

_**The Sibling**_

The Avengers were sitting at a table in the mansion they used as a base. Phil, Maria and Nick had stopped by to tell them what had been happening to repair the helicarrier after it had been damaged during a recent battle with a fleet of Skrulls. Tony was standing by the coffee machine, talking to Bruce over a newly discovered neuron in the human brain. It bored Clint and Natasha to death so they left to go spar in the basement, with soundproofing, _alone_. Thor didn't understand why Stephanie found that so amusing. She was just sitting there, trying to stifle her giggles while also trying not to spill her drink. Her giggling increased though and she let go of her drink to put it on the table, as she clutched her arms to stop her shaking a bit.

"One day Thor, I promise you. I'll teach you about human needs." She gasped out between snickers. Her giggling increased tenfold when Thor understood what she meant and blushed fiercely. He tried to complain that she shouldn't be laughing at him, and that since he usually didn't understand this mortal stuff, she should cut him some slack. He could never stay annoyed at her though, and this time was no exception. She was his best friend here in the team, because they understood each other. Both from different times and places, they could feel alone in this world; they couldn't always understand the jokes or insults their other teammates threw around. This left them to be left out a bit, Stephanie usually retiring to the gym. Thor would sometimes go and visit Jane, to see how her research was going. Other times though, he would join Stephanie in the gym and they'd spar until they both collapsed from exhaustion. He didn't have to worry about holding back with her because she could take it, or deflect his attacks with her incredible shield.

Half an hour later the three members of S.H.I.E.L.D had left to go back to the helicarrier, they had to oversee the plans and the redesigning of their massive airship. Tony and Bruce finished their discussion and the one with major anger issues went off to bed. Tony came over to the table where Stephanie and Thor were and interrupted a heated discussion about battle tactics that were best to use and telling tales about their real homes. They looked up when they noticed they weren't alone anymore and each gave a small smile to the Iron Avenger. Tony enjoyed the positive reactions from his, dare he think it, friends but he definitely liked Stephanie's smile the best. It lit up her pretty face and showed that she wasn't just a weapon. A woman as well as an experiment. Tony loved these moments, where his friend could be proved human. She had been taunted and teased about being from the past recently, and it was nice to see that the people that tried to hurt her feelings were being stomped into the ground for this normal, _human_ reaction.

Plus it helped, that he really liked Stephanie and she was even prettier than normal when she smiled. _'Ah Tony, what have I gotten myself into. I'm crushing on her like a hormonal teenage boy, good thing that Steph's kind of oblivious when it comes to matters of the heart.'_

Tony was about to contribute something to Stephanie's previous discussion when they heard the doorbell. The three heroes made their way down the corridors of the mansion, cautious and confused. Who would be calling at this time of night? Could someone be in trouble, or had Nick left some helicarrier plans here? Well if they knew that then maybe they wouldn't have to be so cautious.

They reached the massive double doors at the front of the mansion and Captain America stepped forward to open the door. They weren't their normal selves now, they were Avengers. When the female leader opened the door, she was surprised to see a girl with long blonde hair much like her own. The girl on the doorstep had piercing green eyes that were shining with tears. Her body was small and petite, unlike the Captain's who was a rather large woman when it came to _that_ stuff.

Thor and Iron Man looked on in worry and both came up to the frozen Captain America's side and place a hand on one of her shoulders each. One of them was about to say something when she said, "C-Cassie?"

The male Avengers' eyes opened wider in shock, when did _Captain America_ stutter?! The girl shaking outside the mansion simply said, "Stephanie."

Thor and Tony took a closer look at the girl and saw that she looked like a weaker version of Stephanie with green eyes instead of blue. Their thoughts were spiralling throughout their heads and couldn't think up a suitable question to ask first. They decided to just rant at her later and see if she would tell them then. The two females made eye contact and both breathed out, "Sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos Child

_**Excuse Me?!**_

Thor was confused, and in this strange world he was confused a lot. But he'd never been as bewildered as he was right now. Stephanie had a sister? She'd never told him, and he knew from how she acted around other people that she opened up to him the most. It stung a little that Stephanie would hide something like this from him, but then he supposed that his best friend must have had a good reason to keep this secret from everyone.

Thor was interrupted from his thoughts when Tony, true to his usual self, disturbed what was clearly an important and (should've been) private moment. "Excuse me?! Stephanie, a sister? You didn't tell anyone on the team about this, because you don't really talk to anyone other than me and Thor. I certainly, if you can't tell by my reaction, didn't know about her and judging by the even more distant than usual expression on Thor's face, he didn't know either. So would you be so kind as to answer me this? What the hell?!"

The formerly stunned female of the group, turned to the infuriating rich man and shot him a glare that sent shivers running down _Thor's_ spine. The Asgardian could only thank Odin that he had never once been on the receiving end of that glare. Tony however, was used to receiving glares like this from girls he hit on in perverted ways, so Stephanie's didn't really faze him. All he did was simply raise an eyebrow, showing Stephanie that he wasn't going to back off the topic until he got his answer.

The taller female just slumped her shoulders and groaned, "Look you two, can I explain everything later? Right now Tony, is it alright if Cassie stays here? Until I can find her a home of her own?" Tony nodded his agreement and turned to walk back to the lounge. Thor, being a bit of a brainless oaf, followed.

"So Stephanie, hanging out here with Iron Man and Thor, how lucky are you?" Stephanie growled at the way her little sister poked fun at her.

"Your attitude hasn't changed in the last 70 years. I shouldn't be here to enjoy their company, you know that. Anyway, I know from a friend that everyone knows what happened to me from back then, so I haven't got to explain myself to you. So the question I know you're just waiting for me to ask is, how did you get here Cassara?"

"You know I hate that name! Stephy, take it back! I mean what was dad thinking? That name is so stupid, I may be a blonde but I'm not an idiot! With a stupid name like Cassara, everyone will think I'm dumb!"

"Cassie are you finished with your little rant yet? And what's with blondes being related to stupid?" Stephanie cocked her head to one side in confusion. Her sister just sighed and replied that it was a modern day thing.

"Alright, that's going in the category of warn Thor later. Now how did you get to this time, looking like you haven't aged a day?"

Cassie sighed and began to explain the first part of what happened. "Well you know what I did for work right?" Stephanie winced but nodded as a confirmation. "Well on one job, I had to infiltrate the base of the Red Skull. I didn't know that I was there the same time as you, until I heard the news later about the airship crashing. Anyway, the objective was to get the Tesseract from Mr Bone-Head, and seal it into a lead box. I was carrying it back out of the base, when Skully came down the corridor looking for it. I don't know why, so don't ask, because personally I thought he'd be too busy shooting at you. He saw me and started to shoot, so I turned and it hit the Tesseract in my bag. It created some sort of energy field around me and none of the bullets got through. He ran out of ammo and reloaded, but while he was the energy imploded around me, he shot me and I dropped the Tesseract and ran out of the base. It was funny, when the adrenalin rush wore off, I didn't feel any pain from where I had been shot. I took a look at my leg and saw that there wasn't even a scar, just dried blood." Cassie looked down, tired from reliving old memories, but still continued. "Every time I've gotten hurt after that, it just healed and I never felt any pain. I don't know the limits of this healing factor yet, but since that implosion of energy I haven't aged one bit! I've been stuck as a 19 year old girl for at least 70 years."

"Wow, Cassie you should come inside right now. It must be cold out there and I guarantee that inside here is warm. Get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning alright? We have so much catching up to do."

"That sounds good Stephy, thank you. Are you sure Mr Stark won't mind?" Stephanie shot Cassie one of her smiles that promised Tony a beating if he backed out and refused. Cassie had to smile back, though this one was far more innocent.

"I'll talk to him in the morning, but you won't have a problem with him tonight. My fists can promise you that much. You can take my room; it's the first one on the left after one flight of stairs." Cassie moved away from her sister to follow the directions given to her, but was stopped by a hand clasping around her wrist. She looked at her sibling for an answer to the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Well, if anyone asks about you, is it okay if I tell them about us and what happened to you with the Tesseract?" Cassie nodded in consent and Stephanie freed her wrist. Cassie went upstairs and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, it had been a long day.

Stephanie walked back into the lounge, to be greeted by the curious and irate faces of Tony and Thor. Curiosity, Stephanie could understand but she didn't know why they both seemed angry.

"Stephanie, would you care to explain the current situation. Because at this present moment, Tony agrees with me that your sister showing up in the middle of the night is strange. I hope not to offend you now, but your sister is also strange. You couldn't have a sister from this time, so how does she appear so young after, what is it, 70 years?"

Stephanie explained about Cassie and the Tesseract, and got a little flustered when she told the two males interrogating her that she didn't know why Cassie was here.

"Look you two, I'm sorry that I haven't seen my sister in 70 years and got a little caught up in realizing my little sister is alive, to ask why she was here. I can assure you though, Cassie is no threat and isn't a danger to anyone here. Please Thor, Tony, just trust me on this? I'll ask Cassie about why she's here in the morning but right now I'm tired as hell."

"Alright Rogers." Tony said in his 'I'm in control now and you're going to have to deal with it' voice. "We'll discuss this further with the team tomorrow. Let's all go up now, I think we're all about ready to pass out, and I'd prefer to be on a comfortable bed when I do." Thor and Tony stood up and started to leave while Stephanie just moved to lie down on the sofa. Noticing there wasn't a third set of footsteps accompanying them; the male Avengers turned and saw Stephanie lying back on the sofa. They questioned her on it and she told them that Cassie was using her room for the time being. They turned away again, accepting this fact though they were a little on edge. Stephanie remembered something she wanted to ask them and called out before they reached the staircase.

"When I came into the room, you guys seemed pretty mad about something. Was it about Cassie?"

Tony just chuckled, "Thor was on my case about my comment about him having a 'more distant than usual expression on his face' earlier and he wanted to know what I meant. I just laughed and shook my head. And you know better than anyone that Thor has quiet a quick and fierce temper. I'm hoping you can imagine what happened next. To confirm what I hope your theory is, as it is quite obvious, here is a little proof."

Stephanie gasped and knew that she _did_ have the right theory in mind when she saw the newly acquired bruise on Tony's arm. She shook her head and thought, _'Men can be so immature.'_

Thor was glaring at Tony, "I'm still going to take my revenge for that Stark. Just be thankful you hadn't raised my ire to the level were Mjolnir would have been the one to mark your flesh."

Tony couldn't help but gulp. "No comment." He grumbled and turned away with a small smile on his face when he heard Stephanie's giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Child

_**Meeting the Team**_

Cassie was sleeping in her sister's bed, but her rest was by no means peaceful. She kept tossing and turning, her face dripping with sweat. The sheets stuck to her body uncomfortably and her dreams only made the situation worse.

_She was running from an explosion, and she heard the Red Skull cackling cruelly behind her. Cassie managed to jump up onto a support beam, high enough to avoid the explosion which kept running down the corridor like a pack of wild dogs chasing meat. By some miracle, the explosion didn't surge upwards towards her and the wall she leant against didn't grow any hotter. This was confusing, her hand should've been introduced to such heat that she would've wanted to stick her hand in her mouth, as a futile effort to cool it._

_The explosion died down and Cassie jumped down from the support beam. She ran back down the corridor, but it still felt cool in the air and there was no visible sign of any damage dealt to the property. Everything seemed perfectly intact as if there had never been a raging inferno, racing down the hallways. It was confusing; distantly she remembered a scenario like this. Only in her memories, the hallway had been a destroyed mass of property, and everything had been almost unbearably hot. Smoke had been leftover from the explosion and the last time she'd been in this mess, she'd had to go find a gas mask in another room just to be able to breathe. Seeing had been another challenge._

_Cassie continued walking down the hallway, heading back towards where she had heard the Red Skull laughing. When she neared the place she'd last seen him, she was shocked to stumble into a crazy scenario. Stephanie and the Skull were fighting, on the ceiling._

_Red Skull shot a round of bullets at Stephanie which she blocked with her shield. Stephanie threw her shield down the corridor and Cassie ducked to avoid getting hit. The shield knocked into the Skull's side and sent him crumpling to the floor. The shield returned to Stephanie's hand and the Captain lunged forward to finish off Skull Face. The Skull laughed insanely and pulled out the Tesseract, seemingly from nowhere. The Tesseract glowed a brighter blue than before and light enveloped the area, the light was so intense that Cassie stood up and backed away to try and avoid the stinging in her eyes. When it faded, Stephanie's shield was left on the floor and there was a pile of dust left where the Captain had just been. Cassie dropped to her knees and wailed, if she was right, then Stephanie had been…_

_No, her sister was alive! Subconsciously, the Cassie she was moving as in her dream knew that in reality she was in her sister's bed, Stephanie was safe in the living room downstairs, probably still talking to Tony and Thor._

_There was a cackling sound behind her, and Cassie turned her head and saw the Red Skull behind her, holding the Tesseract in one hand and some blue material in the other. Upon further inspection, Cassie could see that it was part of her sister's uniform's material. A lone tear slipped down her face and Cassie closed her eyes in grief._

Cassie shot up in Stephanie's bed, and breathed shakily. That had been intense! She remembered how that moment really happened, it was the day recorded as the time Captain America was frozen in the ice. Cassie had been ordered to infiltrate the base of the Red Skull and retrieve the Tesseract, to give Captain America's team a bigger chance of defeating the Skull. But Stephanie had moved in too early and the whole plan had failed. Thanks to the early entrance by Stephanie, the Skull had run past Cassie and had gotten to the Tesseract before Cassie had a chance to snatch it. He had used it against her sister, and with all the fighting going on around the building, Cassie hadn't had a chance to get out of the base. She'd been forced to watch her sister die.

Only she hadn't died, as was proved by the fact that Stephanie was alive and well downstairs right now, and Cassie would pray to the Lord every day, to thank him for showing mercy on the elder Rogers sister.

Said elder sister, knocked on the door. "Cassie can I come in? Are you decent?"

"Yeah, it's okay! Come on in!" Stephanie walked in and the door shut behind her, while the super-powered woman sat on the bed beside her sister.

"Are you okay sis? You're sweating like a pig and I know it's not from heat. I make sure this room is always cool and you shouldn't know how to change the temperature."

"I'm fine Stephanie; it was just a bad dream. And no, before you ask, I don't want to talk about it."

"Another time then perhaps?"

"Maybe."

"Hey everyone's downstairs, and Tony with his big mouth let slip about you. They're all excited to meet you, so ready to face the horde?" Cassie nodded with a big grin on her face to show her enthusiasm. There was something endearing in the way she called Tony out about his big mouth and part of Cassie's grin was because she was going to find out what that was about.

*/*\*

Downstairs, the team of heroes was crowding round a buffet table, scrambling to get to the food they wanted before somebody else could grab it. Tony stood up on a chair and yelled. "All of you settle down! Each line up and take the food you want, no more shoving each other around. I can't look good for the cameras if you're beating my face in!"

They all settled and stepped into a line. Natasha stepped up first and just took two sausages, some bacon, toast, poached egg and a portion of breakfast fries. She rushed to the sauces and squirted some brown sauce onto her plate at the side. When she was hungry, she was hungry.

Clint took the same in bigger portions and they both sat down at another table. Tony shook his head; those two were perfect for each other. They were both gluttons and they trained really hard to work off all of the weight they had gained.

Banner took two pieces of bacon, two fried eggs, a sausage, a helping of baked beans and pinched a couple of breakfast fries. He went over to the sauces and poured some ketchup onto his plate.

Thor took three helpings of anything meaty and some pancakes doused in maple syrup. Tony had to hide his grin; he didn't want Thor to hurt him again. The big guy packed quite a wallop. Instead Tony opted for laughing mentally, for all his powers; Thor was just a big kid.

Tony would wait until the two sisters came down, before he got his food. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't make himself take the food before the ladies got down. He shuddered, since when had he started being a _gentleman_?

Steph and Cassie came into the kitchen and the team tried not to stare too obviously, but they all failed miserably.

"All of you, it's ok to stare at me in what I'm assuming to be utter bewilderment. Just don't bombard me with questions, ever ok?" Cassie pulled off the sweet innocent girl act very well with her small frame.

Steph counted up to ten seconds before the Avengers agreed. She smiled and saw Cassie doing the same. They fell for the act, hook, line and sinker.

"Well ladies, why don't you come and get something to eat? You must be hungry." Tony smiled at Stephanie and Cassie could've sworn that she saw her older sister's eyes light up in glee. Her smile turned into a small smirk, she could read this situation like an open book. She was going to have some fun with this.

Cassie took a few cheese and tomato sandwiches before going to sit next to Thor. He looked at her curiously and Cassie sighed. "You already know about me, but there's still something you want to know. Tell me what it is you want to ask."

"I was wondering what line of work would have caused you to be at that Nazi base. What is it that you did back then?"

Cassie sighed, she should've expected this. And she had done so it was a good thing she and Steph had thought up an answer to such a question. "I just did odd jobs for the army now and again. You know, stuff like infiltrate an enemy base and just get a feel for it."

"I didn't understand a word of that, so I'll ask Stephanie later." Thor turned back to his meal.

Cassie raised her head to see Tony and Steph walking over to the table. Steph had pancakes and fruit. Tony had a plate full of blueberries.

"You do know that those will give you really bad wind later, don't you Tony?"

Tony grinned cockily and just said. "No not me. I'm too awesome."

The four of them talked about random stuff for a while, just hanging out like old friends would. Their breakfast was finished and Tony and Steph were going to go and spar.

After they left, Cassie turned to Thor. "Do you see what's going on between them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh! It's so obvious! They like each other as more than friends. Their faces light up when they talk about the other. Steph's eyes sparkle whenever she sees Tony and Tony's personality changes. From what I've been told, Tony is an arrogant, pompous jerk. But as soon as Steph steps into the room, his whole personality changes to please her."

"By the Pantheon! You're right Cassara!"

"Grr I told Steph not to tell you what my actual name was!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos Child

_**Kiss**_

Cassie and Thor left the kitchen and went to the gym where they knew Tony and Steph would be training. Thor had wished to leave them alone, if they cared for each other like that, he thought that they should work it out for themselves. Cassie had thought differently and had dragged him along. They slipped into the room and saw Steph blocking an attack from Tony's Bo Staff with her own.

She pushed forward with too much force and Tony was knocked onto his back, Steph falling on top of him. She landed with a grunt and rolled off of him but Tony rolled over with her so that he was on top of her.

"Whoa, Stephanie if you really wanted to sleep with me that badly, you could've just come out and told me so."

"Shut it Stark!" Steph tried to sound threatening, but with Tony pinning her and her face flushed red from embarrassment at their situation, it didn't really work.

"Alright." He mumbled, though it didn't seem like he was agreeing with Stephanie, more like he was egging himself on for something. He lowered himself closer to her body, but stayed in a position where he could lift his body up from crushing her. Their foreheads collided gently and next their noses were touching. They were leaning in closer, closer until finally they…

Picked up a noise coming from the corner of the room and went to check it out. Tony pushing off of Steph and she picked herself up off the ground. They walked over to where they had heard the noise just to see a dumbbell rolling around on the floor, it must have rolled out of it's stand or something like that. Tony glowered as his big chance to kiss Stephanie faded away into awkwardness. Stephanie stood there, confused and anxious. She didn't know why she always felt so odd around Tony, but whenever she saw him, her heart fluttered and nothing else seemed to matter but him.

In her frustrating thoughts about trying to figure out what was going on with her emotions, she decided to train now and so she walked over to the boxing bags and set one on it's hook. She started beating the bag with great force, as if she were trying to channel all of her feelings into her fists. She hit the bag mercilessly until it split in two, and then she just hooked another one up. She started beating that one too.

Stephanie was so caught up in her stress release that she didn't notice Tony slip out of the room, or the two bumbling figures in a corner making their way to the door. Cassie wasn't surprised at how her sister had reacted to Tony's near kiss, but she was a little confused at why Tony went so slowly and then lost his nerve. He really must like her, was a thought running through Cassie's head. That kiss might have happened if Thor had stopped fidgeting and avoided knocking the dumbbell out of it's stand. She wasn't deterred from her self-appointed mission though, no matter how long it took, she was going to get Tony and Steph to admit their feelings for one another.

*/*\*

Tony stormed up to his office, he was really pissed off. He'd had a chance to kiss Stephanie Rogers! The girl that starred in his dreams each night, and complimented him with her beautiful smile each day. Their lips had been so close, just about to brush against each other before taking their kiss deeper. He unlocked the door to his office and threw the doors open dramatically. They slammed shut behind him and Tony made his way over to his couch. He flopped down and rested his chin on the armrest. He sighed.

This crush on her was getting out of hand, it was silly and unprofessional. He thought for a moment that maybe he should try to push these feelings away, but then he shook these thoughts away. It wouldn't do anybody any good to deny how he felt, it would just make things awkward between Stephanie and him, and he couldn't afford for that to happen. They were a team, if it got messy between them, they wouldn't be able to function together properly.

He decided that maybe one day, Stephanie would know how he felt and he'd wait until then. For now he was going to try and figure out how to make this whole situation as non-awkward as possible.

*/*\*

Cassie was fuming. She was walking around the mansion trying to find Thor to have a go at him for messing up the would be kiss between Steph and Tony. He had evidently decided that since he didn't hit girls that couldn't defend themselves, he would run away to spare his ears the torment of Cassie's yelling and berating. He was unaware that Cassie could easily defend herself from any attacks he would try to use against her, but she certainly wasn't going to tell anyone that. Only she and Stephanie knew about her previous occupation and that was how Cassie wanted it.

She saw him trying to sneak down a corridor in the shadows; he would've made his getaway if Cassie hadn't had such heightened senses. She'd seen his attempt at escaping her wrath, and now he was going to pay for his little slip up earlier. She stomped over and pinched his ear, dragging him into a closed room. She let go of him and he stood still, while Cassie locked the door.

She turned on him. "What the hell where you thinking?! Why'd you have to keep fidgeting? If you had just stayed still then you wouldn't have knocked that dumbbell over, and then Tony and Steph might have kissed!"

"I felt uncomfortable you stupid human! From what I've learnt while staying on this planet, kissing is an intimate action between two people and we shouldn't have been there to witness it!"

"What? What did you just call me?" Cassie had ceased shouting in favour of speaking in slow, dark tones.

"I called you a stupid human. Are you hard of hearing?" Thor didn't realize that Cassie wasn't deaf and was giving him a chance to escape a fate of a living hell.

"You know Thor; people who call me stupid usually regret it. Do you regret calling me stupid?" Cassie locked eyes with Thor and unleashed her most devastating death glare on him.

"A little bit, yes. I am sorry Cassar-," Cassie reinforced her death glare, promising a painful future if he finished her name. "Cassie. I'm sorry Cassie; I was just a little angry and shocked. It's not often that I have a nineteen year old girl yelling at me." Thor was still oblivious to Cassie's motives.

"Well that's a start, but a little bit too late Thor. But here, here is my response to your apology." Cassie stepped back, still glaring into Thor's eyes as she kicked him in the crotch area. He groaned and sank to his knees, clutching the abused sensitive area as if it would make the pain subside. Cassie knelt down in front of Thor and looked him in the eye again.

"Do not piss me off again." With that Cassie rose to her feet, unlocked the door and left the room, leaving Thor kneeling there in pain. All he could think about was how much he hurt and when he finally rose to his feet, he couldn't help but wince a little.

*/*\*

Stephanie had gone through all the punching bags there were to punch and decided that she should try and get Tony to find a room for Cassie, so that Steph could get her one back. She knew that there was bound to be a spare room for Cassie in this vast mansion. And if it turned out that there wasn't, then she could at least get him to buy a new bed so that Cassie could stay in her room with her.

She knocked on the door to his bedroom, but Tony didn't answer. Stephanie opened the door anyway and peered around inside, scanning the room for a glimpse of him. He wasn't there and she didn't want to pry so she went down the corridors in search of his office.

After getting lost two or three times, she finally found Tony's room. She knocked on this door, hoping that he hadn't gone for a fly in one of his Iron Man suits. She heard footsteps coming to open the door and couldn't help the fluttering feeling when Tony's handsome face was revealed to her.

"Ah Stephanie, what a pleasant surprise! Come on in." He opened the door wider and stood like a butler would to let her in.

"You can cut the act Tony; I know you were expecting me sooner or later." Stephanie moved past him and sat on the sofa. Tony closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Nearly there Steph. It's cut out the act or drop the act." Tony grinned and snickered like a teenager when Steph frowned and slumped on the sofa.

"Modern day phrases are confusing." She whined like a four year old.

"I have to agree. What did you need to come and see me for?" Tony shifted away from being right next to Stephanie, so he could see her face properly.

"I wanted to ask if you could give Cassie a room of her own so that I can move back into mine, or at least buy another bed for her to sleep on."

"Yeah I can give her a room, there's an empty one that's just been redecorated pretty close to yours. She can take that one."

Stephanie smiled at him and stood up to leave the room. "Thanks Tony." She lingered in the doorway. "Um Tony, about what happened ea-?"

"It was just a heat of the moment thing. Don't fret."

Steph smiled to cover up the pang she felt in her stomach and Tony did the same, though his fake smile was hidden by a glass of bourbon.

Stephanie left the room and Tony slumped on the couch thinking, _'I'm an idiot!'_

**Sorry that Thor was so OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos Child

_**Longing**_

Stephanie was walking down the corridors to the front doors. It had been three days since Tony had agreed to give Cassie her own room, and he said he'd have something delivered for her. Steph blushed at the memory of what had nearly happened three days ago. She could still feel his breath on her lips and his body pressing against hers. She shook these thoughts out of her head and reached the double doors just as the doorbell rang, a faint blush still on her cheeks. She muttered to herself. "Come on, not the time for this Rogers."

Mike Natori was a rather tall man with jet black hair that fell down to his shoulders in a mess, and bright green eyes that twinkled with mischief, and were surrounded in eyeliner to make them seem like they were a more vibrant colour. He had three piercings in one ear and four in another, as well as other piercings and some tattoos on other parts of his body. He was only a delivery man but he had been complimented a lot for his rock star looks. He was standing in front of the Avengers Mansion, holding the poster that Tony Stark had ordered. It was a rather big poster with pictures of each member of the team on it. He had seen others like this and couldn't deny that Captain America was his favourite. Her long blonde hair was always shining brighter than the sun, and her blue eyes were so pretty, always so passionate and determined about something. And she had a body that other women would kill for. She was, needless to say, every guy's wet dream.

So it was definitely a shock for the simple man when Stephanie Rogers herself opened the door with a beautiful faint blush dusting her usually pale cheeks. He had expected a butler to answer the door, not one of the Avengers themselves! He wasn't complaining though, she looked hotter in real life than she did on a silly old poster. He breathed in and out deeply and tried to get the courage to say something. He didn't have to though because Stephanie was unaware of how good looking she was and was oblivious to the tent in his trousers.

"Hello, is that the item to be delivered?" Steph indicated to the poster in Mike's hands. He just nodded dumbly and handed it over.

"Thank you." She smiled and Mike tried to shake the bad thoughts out of his head. But it was hard; the woman in front of him was so much prettier when she smiled that way.

"Tony told me that he's already paid for this, so I think this is the part where farewells are said." Stephanie went to close the door and Mike's hand shot out on instinct to catch the door.

"Wait please!" Steph looked at him in surprise but didn't slam the door in his face, which Mike took as a good sign. He rummaged around in his pockets for some paper and a pen; he scribbled his contact details down and thrust it into Stephanie's hands. Steph looked at it in surprise and then to him in question.

"On that piece of paper is my email address, my phone numbers, online usernames. Please if you ever want to see me again to hang out or whatever; try reaching me with any of those?"

"Uh sure…"

He thrust his hand out in front of him and into her face, and then blushed slightly at how idiotic he was acting. "Mike, Mike Natori." She shook his outstretched hand and shook his hand tentatively. She wasn't sure how to act appropriately these days in similar situations to this, so she went with polite and vague for now. The guy's palm was all sweaty, so she pulled away gently and wiped her hand on her clothes subtly.

Mike groaned, she was never going to contact him! He was acting like a total fool and she wouldn't call him purely because he looked good. She was hanging out with Tony Stark and Thor here!

"Well I'll be sure to contact you sometime, Mike." Now Stephanie turned away and shut the door, falling back against it and crumpling up the piece of paper with his contact information on it. She put it in her pocket and walked to find the nearest bin. She knew that there was one in the kitchen so that was where she headed. On her way back down the corridors, she heard some disturbing sounds from Clint's room and guessed that he and Natasha were finished _sparring_.

When she got to the kitchen, Steph was hardly surprised to find Thor there, indulging in meat. She giggled like a schoolgirl and the three people there turned their attentions on her. She flushed slightly when she noticed Tony looking at her more awkwardly than Cassie or Thor. It seemed he hadn't moved past the almost incident three days ago, even if he'd been the one to suggest that they forget about the whole thing.

She pulled the paper out of her pocket trying to ignore the people still staring at her.

"What's that you've got there Steph?"

"The delivery guy at the door just now gave it to me. It's got all his contact information on it. I was about to put it in the bin."

Cassie his her smirk when she saw Tony's face fall at the idea of someone trying to date Stephanie. This gave her a good idea.

"Sis wait! Don't throw it away, you might be really bored one time and call him just for something to do. Anyway what was he like exactly?" Tony's face fell more so he schooled it into a semi-serious face while Thor just looked at Cassie, confused. He thought that she wanted Tony and Stephanie together, so why would she encourage Stephanie to interact with another man?

"Well he had Thor length hair and it was jet black. Green eyes, surrounded in this _gaudy_ eyeliner? He was tall and from what I could see under his clothes, pretty muscular. He seemed nice if not a bit dumb though. He said was name was Mike Natori."

"Sounds cool! Definitely don't throw that away!" Stephanie shrugged and put the scrap of paper back in her pocket. Steph placed the poster on the worktop and grabbed a bottle of water and went to the gym, leaving Cassie to drag Thor into one of her schemes while Tony went to his office to mope a little.

The younger blonde in the kitchen turned to Thor with an ecstatic look on her face. Thor really didn't know why she was so happy; she'd just made her own plans backfire by getting Stephanie to consider another man. He shook his head, he'd never understand women, or humans in general for that matter.

"I have a plan!" Thor could've sworn that Cassie sung that last line.

"Yes I know, to try and make Stark and Stephanie closer than friends. Have you not made that plan fail just now Cassar-," He received a death glare, "Cassie? You have surely just lost any hope of 'matchmaking,' as you put it, if Stephanie is considering a man other than Stark?"

Cassie shook her head vigorously and her grin widened, all traces of the glare wiped clean off of her young face. "That Mike guy is gonna help! If we can convince Stephanie to go out with this male a few times then Tony is bound to get jealous! He'll march right in and prove to big sister how he feels! It's perfect!"

Thor just breathed and mumbled "If you say so." But he certainly had his doubts. Stephanie Rogers was not the type of woman to be influenced easily and she would surely be immune to her sister's tricks after living with her back before she had been frozen. Cassie couldn't have changed that much, could she?

*/*\*

Tony flopped down on the couch in his office that he was spending too much time on. He moped for a little while before remembering exactly who he was. He was Tony Stark, Iron Man, the big hero who had ultimately saved the world when Loki had invaded! He pushed himself off of the sofa before he could start feeling sorry for himself again, and walked over to get the remote on his desk that would let him see how Stephanie's meeting with Natori had gone. He looked into the files of ten minutes ago and found the footage from the camera watching the front doors.

He scoffed when he saw the guy; he looked like some guy off of the streets when he thought about it, trying to fool himself into thinking that this guy wasn't nearly as attractive as Tony himself.

He managed to calm himself down with the thought that Steph was old fashioned and wouldn't want to go out with someone who she clearly had no interest in. their whole encounter was awkward, the guy was being a total dumbass and Stephanie looked like she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

He turned off the recording of the meeting at the doorstep and sat back down on the sofa with a glass of bourbon, smiling smugly. She wouldn't see him again on purpose, he wasn't worried about this Natori guy one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos Child

_**Feelings**_

Tony walked down the corridors of his mansion to the gym. He had a bad feeling about something, and if it was trouble he'd need to be at his best. He headed straight for one of the weight lifting machines and sat down in the chair. He raised his arms and grabbed the two small metal bars, before pulling his arms down. He heard the clinking sound of the chains attached to the bars and the rattle as he let go and the chains pulled back.

The door opened as he continued pulling on the bars at a steady rhythm, and he looked over to the doorway to see Stephanie walking in. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a white pair of shorts, showing off her smooth long legs. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing her usual locket, which was weird, Steph never took it off. He'd seen her wearing it in the gym before, so why was now any different? She had a towel thrown carelessly over her shoulder and she dumped it by one of the other weight lifting contraptions.

"Hey Tony." She waved slightly before lying down on the padded bench, underneath the straight metal bar with the weights on.

"Hi Steph, come to work out too I see?" She nodded as best as she could lying down and he couldn't help but notice her strong arms as she pushed the bar off of it's resting place and started pumping it up into the air. He continued with his own strengthening exercises and tried to shake his thoughts from heading into the gutter.

"I had a bad feeling." Steph's comment was unexpected and Tony stopped what he was doing to look at her. She had put the bar back on its rest and had turned her head to look at him. Her pretty blue eyes stared at him, imploring Tony to give her a reply, and her hair was falling off the side of the bench and trailing onto the floor.

"Me too, that's why I came here. If something happens, I need to be at my strongest to help the others." Steph nodded.

"Same." The silence was awkward for a long while and still was when the clinking of the chains started again and Stephanie started lifting up the weights once more.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should murder you for having that poster sent to Cassie or not." Tony smirked as he remembered the poster he'd ordered Cassie as a gag gift; he'd wondered how long it was going to be before Steph saw it.

"I'm much for fun while I'm alive, so I suggest not killing me. What good am I dead?"

"What good are you alive?" Tony forced a hurt expression to his face and placed his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Oh my dearest Stephanie, how you wound me with your words!" Stephanie giggled, but to Tony, it sounded fake. Steph had found him amusing but not enough to give him more than a smile. She had only giggled so she had an excuse to throw her hand over her face, to cover her blush at being called 'dearest.'

"Oh my wonderful Mister Stark, how foul a demon am I to cause such pain to you, fine sir?" Steph giggled for real this time and closed her eyes in glee like a child, so she didn't notice the blush creeping onto Tony's face. He always enjoyed their joking together like this, but they'd never gone so far as to call each other almost… endearing names before. Being called 'wonderful' by an attractive, woman who he cared for immensely certainly had its appeal though, and you wouldn't ever catch Tony complaining though.

He grew tired of pulling on the small bars and got out of the chair to take a drink of water and towel all the sweat off of his face. Steph watched as he attempted to clean himself up, transfixed. He moved his arms in circular motions, showing off the well-developed muscles. He threw the towel to the ground when he was done and shook his hide from side to side rapidly, he stopped and Stephanie looked away, still glancing subtly at how _cute_ he looked with his hair messed up and sticking to his forehead like a little boy. She wasn't sure what the feeling was whenever she was around Tony, but her heart started thumping so loudly she sometimes thought it could replace the drummer in a marching band. She made to distract herself from her thoughts on Tony Stark and put the bar back on its rest. She scooped up her towel and dabbed it over her face to rid herself of the unwanted results of perspiration.

Tony stared, mouth open as Steph disposed of the sweat coating her body. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut gently to refrain from rubbing the towel over her eyes. He hastily turned away and strode over to a leather seat with a special mechanism to move a bar up and down with one's legs. He sat on the seat and swung his legs up, over the bar. Tony pushed down from below the knees and it took a great amount of effort to get the bar to click back against the seat. He stopped applying the pressure with his legs and let the bar swing back up slowly, so as not to cramp or jar his legs.

Steph went to the treadmill and turned it up to the highest setting on a mountain routine. She wanted to be able to run through steep terrain if the situation ever called for it. She put on her headphones and turned the music up loud, so she wouldn't be able to hear the pounding of her feet against the surface of the equipment. The two stayed there in silence, moving over occasionally to other contraptions, to get themselves in better shape.

Neither of them noticed the small figure looking in on them from behind the door, catching all the inconspicuous glances they were giving each other, seeing the light pink stains dusting over their cheeks. Cassie moved away from the door and practically skipped back to her bedroom, giggling in delight. Those two liked each other so much and she was going to make sure they realized this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos Child

_**Date?!**_

Thor was hiding out in the gardens, he didn't want Cassie to find him and drag him into another scheme to get Tony and Stephanie together. He muttered something under his breath and shook his head. He didn't want to meddle in their personal lives, if they were destined to be together, they would be together.

"Thor! I can see you crouching behind the rose bushes! Come out of there!" He did come out from behind the bushes, but he didn't go to Cassie. Instead, he flattened himself to the ground and wriggled behind the walls marking off each area for the flowers. He managed to get himself to the other end of the garden and hide behind the petunias, but he grumbled a lot about how undignified that was for a noble Asgardian.

Cassie shook her head at the steps leading back up to mansion at the head of the garden. She was giggling almost uncontrollably at Thor's amusing display; she had seen and heard everything that he'd done. She'd had to be this attentive for her job back in the 1900s and the skills had stuck, even after all this time. She sighed forlornly and her giggling ceased when she composed herself to walk over to Thor's obvious hiding place.

She kept her movements quiet so he wouldn't hear her coming and thanked God that she was still as stealthy as ever. Cassie got on her knees and lurked behind the Norse god for a minute so he would become aware of her presence and she delighted in his face when he turned around and saw her.

"Cassa-" She glared. "Cassie! How in Hel did you find me here? I used the utmost amount of care to get here unseen; there is no way in Asgard that you could've found me by this place!" Cassie smiled fondly and shook her head once so she wouldn't burst out laughing, and she managed to hold the reigns of laughter back for a bit thankfully.

"Thor, there was no way I could _not_ see you here! Nice try but you're way too big to crawl around on gravel undetected, and your grumbling echoed around the garden."

He visibly drooped and frowned, Cassie had to snicker softly at his resemblance to a small child right now. They heard footsteps coming and shot up off the ground, taking a cautious stance but still seemingly laid back. They were getting tenser and preparing to lunge at an enemy but it turned out to just be Natasha looking for Clint.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're both doing out here but have you seen Clint? He said this morning he had a surprise for me and he knows I hate those. So, naturally I'm going to kill him."

Cassie snorted and Thor rumbled with laughter. Natasha smiled a bit; she could actually be a little funny! So the people who had trained her had left just a little bit of humanity in her.

"I haven't seen Clint, since the morning we met Natasha. But maybe he's in the gym? Stephanie told me that he can rival Tony in the subject of being vain, so perhaps he's working on muscles to flex and show off for you?"

"Thanks Cassie, that's a good idea. I'm a little surprised that I haven't looked there yet, maybe I'm just being silly about all this because I want to slap him around a little."

"A little?" Cassie raised an eyebrow amusedly and Thor was standing there, listening to the two girls natter.

"Alright maybe more than just a little." Cassie laughed and Natasha shrugged her shoulders, resting her head on one as she did so.

"You know, you're alright Cassie. I'll talk to you again sometime, but for now bye. You too Thor, I have a hawk to murder." She stalked away, heading for the gym and Cassie burst out into uncontrollable laughter and Thor chuckled a bit.

The god tried to edge away but Cassie broke out of her spell of giggles and caught him by the ear just before he could belt away. She scowled at him and he gulped, last time that had happened, his family jewels had been severely injured. You couldn't blame a man for being slightly afraid for that.

"Now Thor, what were you doing out here, hiding from me?"

Thor so wished he had Mjolnir but he still couldn't raise it to harm a woman. "As a matter of fact I was. If Stephanie and Stark are meant to be with one another, then the fates shall guide them. We should not interfere in their lives."

Cassie's scowl sharpened and Thor found himself deeply worried about what he thought was to come. That was, before her scowl dropped completely and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh Thor that's funny! Steph's so oblivious to this whole love thing and I bet you anything that she doesn't even know how she feels yet! Tony's a little bit better, but he won't know how to approach Steph right. So we have to give them that little push."

Thor sighed and Cassie frowned before pulling on his muscular arm. "Come on big boy, we've got work to do."

*/*\*

Clint walked away from the gym hurriedly; he'd seen Natasha walking though the gardens to head this way. He knew he'd get a negative reaction from telling his girl that he had a surprise for her but he just couldn't resist. Plus if he hadn't given her any sort of warning, Natasha would've broken his face in.

Still he was going to stick with his plan and hope that he had made the right decision. He was taking her out to dinner tonight and then he was going to ask the most important question of any relationship. He could only hope that she'd say yes.

*/*\*

He was sitting on his sofa at home when Mike heard his phone ring. He picked it up but didn't recognize the number. He shut it off but something turned it on again and his ringtone 'Casual Sex' rang throughout his apartment. He launched himself off of the couch and started walking outside to talk to whoever was calling him.

"Hello?" He made sure to put a slight growl in his voice; if it was anyone unfriendly then he wanted to make sure they wouldn't mess with him.

"_Hi! Mike right?"_ He dropped his tough guy act instantly; he recognized that voice from earlier.

"Yeah, Mike Natori's the name."

"_That's right! Sorry I just have the most awful memory sometimes."_

"Don't we all?" He was positive that the person he was talking to could hear the challenging smirk in his voice.

"_Yes, I suppose all of us do have our forgetful moments."_ Laughter like tinkling bells sounded through his phone and Mike got really nervous about talking to his phone companion.

"Hmm mm. So can I ask why you were calling? Not that I mind of course, you can feel free to talk to me anytime you want!" He whacked himself over the head lightly, that had been such a stupid thing to say!

"_I'll be taking you up on that someday. And yeah sure, you can ask why I was calling."_ Mike got confused; he should've just gotten an answer to his question. Not _that_.

"Couldn't you have just given me the answer I wanted? It was kind of implied that that's what I was going for."

"_Well then you should have been more specific of what you wanted. Tell me Mike,"_ The caller's voice dropped to a low and husky tone. _"What is it that you want from me?"_

He gulped; this person was being _way_ too obvious on what they wanted him to say. He also couldn't deny the tent in his pants at the flirting. "I want to take you out to dinner and be with you forever!" He smacked himself over the head harder than before - that was so terribly stupid! Girls were meant to be the ones who said stiff like that while guys like him were meant to be macho and cool.

"_I think I like the way you know what you want. Pick me up at the Avenger's Mansion tomorrow at 8? You can choose everywhere we go."_

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow at 8." The caller giggled and he heard the dial tone from them hanging up. He rushed back to his room and started jumping around like a teenage girl who just got asked to the prom.

Mike Natori had just scored a date with Stephanie Rogers! He mulled the thought over in his mind before he fainted on the couch.

*/*\*

Thor was stunned at how well Cassie could mimic Stephanie's voice. The amazement must've shown on his face because Cassie caught another sudden fit of the giggles. At least he knew what this batch was for; the other bursts of laughter earlier were completely irregular. Nothing amusing had happened then, he'd been stealthier than Loki at hiding around in the garden.

"Yes! This plan is in motion, now all we have to do is get Stephanie to agree to go on the date!" Cassie's face showed a great amount of excitement and she looked just like an innocent child on the anniversary of their birth. Of course Thor knew that this wasn't true, she was a fine young woman with a devastating kick.

"I'm afraid I still do not understand how Stephanie going to a rendezvous with another man will succeed in getting Stark and Steph together." Thor tilted his head to side and Cassie had to giggle a little at how much of a sweet little puppy he resembled right now.

"We're working with the jealousy factor Thor. Keep up! If Tony knows that Steph is with someone other than him, he'll get majorly jealous and step in to sweep her off of her feet! It's fool proof!"

Thor could see many things that could go wrong with this plan, but wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. Cassie would find out how wrong she was when she confronted Steph about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos Child

_**Agreement**_

"NO!" Stephanie stormed into the living room with an angry expression on her face, and the heads of the Avengers turned to look at the Captain who was trying to avoid her younger sister.

"Oh come on Steph, please?!" Cassie joined her closed fists together and started begging with her hands before pulling on a kicked puppy face. Steph's resolve didn't crumble though; she was NOT going to give into her little sister so easily.

"Cassie I've said no! I'm not doing that!" Cassie groaned and dropped the begging face, instead trying to find a face that would intimidate her older sister slightly. Nothing came up so she settled for huffing angrily and crossing her arms with a displeased look upon her face.

"Why do you seem to think that I'm giving you a choice here Steph? You are going out with this guy! What's wrong with Mike anyway?"

"Cassara," Cassie growled angrily but Steph continued her little lecture to her sibling. "You are not going to get me to go on that date with this guy. First off you imitated my voice which you know I hate because you always get me into bags of trouble. Secondly I have no interest in this guy whatsoever and you knew that because I was going to throw his number away, the only reason I still have it is because you asked me to keep it and I did so against my better judgement. Lastly, it's not just him I have no interest in; I don't want to be dating anyone! I'm not looking for a relationship at this time so please stop scheming to get me together with this guy!?"

Cassie dropped the angry act and pouted cutely, Stephanie stood firm though and didn't bend to her sister's wishes. She'd done that far too many times back during the war, and it was not going to be like that in this time. She was tired of her life being dictated for her.

"Stephanie?" Steph took in some deep breaths and calmed down some before turning to the team member who had spoken.

"Yes Natasha?"

"I think you should go out with this Mike Natori man. It would give you a chance to get out of here for some time and an opportunity to see if it really is that you that don't _want_ a relationship or you're afraid of being in one."

Steph snorted lightly at the last comment but let Natasha's words sink in. Was it that she could be afraid of being with a man? Was she… heaven forbid, was she _scared_?

"It doesn't matter what it is Natasha, I am not going to go out with Mike. It was arranged for me behind my back." She glared at Cassie before stomping huffily off to her room.

The team of Avengers sighed and could only thank that Tony hadn't been in the room when that had happened just now, he'd had business at his company with Pepper. All of the team could guess that they were into each other and most of them could guess what Cassie was trying to do and completely supported her mission. The only ones who couldn't really appreciate what Cassie was doing was the two lovebirds themselves and Thor was totally oblivious in these things.

Cassie felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly tensed up out of habit but spun around to see that it was only Natasha. The Black Widow smiled motherly and whispered something sneaky in Cassie's ear. The nineteen year old smirked and thanked Natasha before running off back down the hallway after her sister.

*/*\*

Tony was having Jarvis close the door stylishly behind him as he took off his suit jacket and sunglasses. He looked around the entrance hall but saw nobody there to welcome him back, he'd sent them all a text. He sighed irritated, "Well this sure is anticlimactic. I was expecting a party with cake and balloons."

"I'm sorry Sir but they are all busy with their own things it would seem. Would you like for me to access Security cameras for you?"

"No thanks Jarvis that won't be necessary. Thor doesn't have a phone so I understand that he wouldn't get the message, so you wouldn't have had to bother checking up on him anyway. The big guy can take care of himself. 'Tasha and Clint are probably going at it like bunnies again; I really don't want to see that. Banner is most likely in the lab working on some new freaky serum to help with the biggest guy. Don't know what the girls are doing so actually could I get a video link on what Steph's doing?"

"Right away Sir… Actually she's headed this way, looking rather angry about something. Do you want a suggestion on how best to avoid this possible confrontation?"

"Nope. If something's wrong, then I want to find out the fun way." Tony turned off Jarvis' sound feature and started walking casually towards the fuming Stephanie. Her head was down so her long blonde hair was hung down, hiding her face from any short people, swishing side to side mesmerizingly. Tony looked down as the two got closer to a collision. When impact hit, Stephanie glared at him mildly and rubbed her thighs when she got back up to her feet. The glare dropped almost instantly and Stephanie reached out a hand to help Tony up, he relished in the chance to hold her hand in his. It was childish and silly but he supposed that just matched his personality.

"Thanks Steph."

"No problem Tony, you're back early." He threw his hands up in exasperation and started speaking really quickly about something Stephanie was having trouble registering.

She held his hands up like she was surrendering and started interrupting Tony's rant. "Whoa slow down Tony! I can't understand what you're trying to say when you speak that fast!"

He released a deep slow breath and continued speaking, though it was very noticeably slower when he spoke. "Sorry about the rant Steph, it's just I sent a text that work was stopping earlier than usual because the day was slow. I just want to know why you guys didn't get it; I was expecting a party when I got back." She giggled and he took pride in the fact that he was the only one who could make her laugh so much; usually it was quite hard to get her to laugh.

"Oh sorry if you texted, I'm not completely up to date on this new stuff like mobile phones. Also I was busy arguing with Cassie, that girl really annoys me sometimes."

"What was it she did to annoy you so much?" Stephanie growled at the memory and Tony backed up a bit, concerned that she was mad at him. She noticed this and immediately smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I wasn't growling at you, it's just do you remember that Mike Natori guy? The one that delivered that poster for Cassie." Tony nodded slowly, he had a bad feeling that…

"Well Cassie has set me up with him. I am supposed to be getting ready for my date at eight tonight, but I don't want to go."

Yep, right on the ball. He was able to rid himself of the new sinking feeling in his stomach to achieve a level of faint hopefulness. He knew that Steph wouldn't be forced into a date with a guy she had no connection with. Unfortunately, from what he'd been told about Cassie, she wasn't one to give up so easily as being told 'no.'

"Well if you don't want to go then don't go it's as simple as that." He rummaged in his pocket for some blueberries and pulled them out, offering some to Stephanie who politely declined.

"I know that it_ should_ be that simple, but with my sister it rarely ever is." Tony felt the sinking feeling return, he'd known it would turn out like that.

"Well then I just have to help you resist her persuasive tactics until eight tonight and then you'll be good to go from there right?"

"Yeah, thank you Tony. I just hope she doesn't try anything too terrible." The last part was mumbled and Tony had to wonder just how many secrets Cassie was hiding from the team. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though because his thoughts were interrupted.

"Well Cassie is probably following me right now so I'm going to be heading off. Want to come and protect me from my evil little sister?" Tony bowed in mock chivalry and Steph giggled taking his hand again and sprinting off down the corridors. Tony gladly let himself be pulled along for the ride and enjoyed the feel of the bare skin on skin contact.

*/*\*

Cassie watched the two Avengers run off away from where she'd been eavesdropping and grinned rather maniacally. This messed up her plan a bit but it may just turn out for the better. That would have to wait until later though; right now she had things to do and love lives to better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos Child

_**Scheme**_

Cassie was in her room changing into a sleek blue dress that matched the contacts she was wearing. The blue and green top and skirt fit her form rather well and hugged her curves nicely now that she had put some padding in her bra to make her chest look bigger. She'd now gone from the size of a small B to a large D cup. Thor was waiting patiently for her outside and she only hoped that she'd given him easy enough instructions on what shoes to get her.

She applied a bit of make-up to her cheeks so that she looked slightly more tanned to match Stephanie's skin tone compared to her own usual pale colour. She put on a dark red lipstick and glammed herself up to make her look as much like her big sister as she could. Not too much though, Stephanie had a reputation for not liking too much make-up.

"Cassie?" She turned her head to the door when Thor called her name and she finished pulling her hair back into a clip that looked like a pulled up ponytail.

"Yes Thor? What is it?" She was a little sorry to Thor for damaging his manhood quite a bit but she still stuck with her decision that it had had to be done. He needed to get his head in gear and kicking him where it _really_ hurts had done the job.

"I've got the shoes you asked for but I really think that you shouldn't be doing this! I mean Stephanie said no to going on the date and she must have changed after being in that ice for all those years. You won't be able to act exactly like her will you?" She could tell that he had no confidence that she could pull this off but she knew her sister better than anyone, also if this Mike guy didn't buy the act she was performing then she could always say that she was just putting on a stage face for cameras and the press. He'd definitely buy it if she brought up that she was merely expecting a fight all the time – she _was_ a celebrity after all, anyone would want to attack her.

"She's my sister you dummy! She can't hide anything from me, even the stuff that she doesn't know. I mean _I'm_ the one who can tell she's fallen for Tony! Have you no faith in me whatsoever?!" Thor was silent on the other side of the door and Cassie hoped that meant he wasn't going to ask anything about his doubts ion her plan. She was lucky enough to be right and she breathed a sigh of relief before walking to open her bedroom door and take her new shoes from her partner in matchmaking. Even though Thor wasn't really into the idea of them being a couple because they were forcing the 'hands of fate' or something like that. She swung the door wide open and hoped to see an astounded expression on Thor's face. She guessed bang on the spot because his Thor was dropped and she could swear that he was drooling a bit.

"Should I run back into my room and get you a handkerchief Thor?" Cassie was teasing but she was a little surprised to see a light blush cross his face. He sputtered when she asked about it and thrust a pair of emerald green sandals in her face that were covered with fake rubies and sapphires. She squealed in delight and snatched the shoes away from Thor to shove her feet into them. She looked up when she did the straps and saw a look of utter bewilderment on Thor's face.

"I shall never understand human female traits. How is it so exciting to receive a mere pair of shoes?" Cassie shrugged and replied that she didn't know, it just was. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and started turning away to the front door of the mansion. Cassie squeaked and ran swiftly after him, and was then hit with the thought of what her boss' face would look like that if he had seen her act this way back in wartime. She giggled in her childish manner and decided to use her old skills to school her expression into one that would give _anyone_ the idea that she was her big sister. She latched onto Thor's arm and noticed a faint blush on his cheeks, she was going to question him about that later but for now they needed to get Cassie on her date with Mike without Stephanie seeing.

"Well well well, don't you look pretty Cassie?" The mentioned girl's head turned to face Tony who was leaning against the wall next to the door, glaring at them slightly which was hard to tell if you didn't look for something in his face. They didn't notice though as they bought the act which was continuing his natural carefree and fun behaviour.

"Hi Tony! How'd you guess it was me?" Cassie pouted childishly and crossed her arms under her enlarged bust. Tony smiled but theories were running through his mind of why Cassie would try and impersonate Stephanie, it was really convincing and he would've fallen for it if he didn't know where Stephanie was.

"Don't get me wrong, you're very believable in that getup but I just left Steph in the gym so I know that it's not her in front of me right now. I also take it that you the Captain doesn't know what you're doing impersonating her?" Cassie shook her head and Tony frowned. What was she doing in the outfit then? At first he thought she may have been doing an unscheduled public appearance, Steph hated those.

"I know you want to know what the reason is for me being dressed up like my sister Tony, and you know I tried to set up Steph with that delivery guy? Well seeing as I promised him a date with Stephanie Rogers, and Steph refused to go out with him…" Thor and Cassie didn't miss the relief and small smile that brushed over Tony's face, "I have dressed up as my sister to go on the date instead. It may get her some credit with the female population to see that she can be a regular woman." The lie was convincing to Tony but he had a plan in mind to keep watch on the date because Steph was going to freak out when he told her this.

"Seems like a scheme if you ask me, what are you planning Cassie?" He grabbed her wrist and subtly sneaked some special oil onto her wrist, she didn't notice thankfully; at least that's how it appeared to be.

The three heard a car horn sound from outside and Cassie skipped to open the door before walking Stephanie like down to Mike's BMW. They exchanged pleasantries while Thor and Tony watched silently from the doorway. Mike hugged Cassie and she faked a slight blush and changed her posture to one that seemed more embarrassed causing Mike to blush heavily.

"Sissy." Was the last thing Thor heard of Tony as he headed back into the mansion and the Asgardian sighed as he watched Cassie get into the car with her date.

*/*\*

"Stephanie, are you aware that your little sister has become not so little lately?" Tony asked as he barged into the gym where Stephanie was still working out.

"What are you talking about Tony?" She started towelling the sweat off her body and Tony turned his head away to hide his blush. She told him to look her in the eye and he only turned back awkwardly when he felt his cheeks cool down.

"Steph you know that Cassie tried to set you up with that Mike Natori guy? Well seeing as you have completely disagreed to going on the date, she's gone in your place."

"WHAT? I knew that she could do some really stupid and reckless things but impersonating me? Gah!" She ran her fingers through her hair and let the messy blonde locks fall back into place by her waist.

Tony let her rant and pace around the room for a while and let her be the next one to speak. "Ok Tony did she tell you where she was going with him?" He shook his head, no, and she groaned.

"Steph, I said that she didn't say where she was going, not that I don't know where they're headed." He cocked his hide to the side smugly and she copied the action in confusion.

He replied to the unasked question, saying that he had placed special oil onto her wrists that was actually mixed with some tiny nanobots that were sending out a signal of where the oil currently was to him. And since the oil had been rubbed onto Cassie's wrist it was telling Tony where _she_ was.

Stephanie stared at him blankly for a moment before she broke out with the hugest smile in existence. "Tony Stark you are amazing! Can you tell me where she is and give me a minute to clean up? Then I am going to go out there and drag her mischievous butt back here." Tony chuckled and Steph felt a heat flood over her face so she turned around embarrassedly, grabbed her towel and headed for the changing rooms.

She came back in five minutes to see Tony on his phone, with a map on the screen. There was a red dot on what showed to be a small café. "Is that Cassie?" She pointed at the red spot and received a nod for her answer.

"Ok can you give me the address?" He shook his head and she frowned at him. "Why in hell not?" He snorted and her frown deepened.

"Sorry Steph but these days the phrase is 'what _the_ hell.'" She blushed and jumped back to the reason she said that in the first place.

"Okay, why the hell can you not tell me where my sister is?"

"Well Steph, because if I tell you that means I don't get to go." She crossed her arms under her bust and stared at him incredulously.

"_You_ want to go help me drag my sister back here?" He nodded again. "Why?"

"Well I've nearly run out of coffee and I can pick some up there. The long nights working get to me and speaking of which, I need a break from all the paperwork I've been loaded up with." She shook her head fondly at his immaturity and beckoned him to follow her to the garage.

"Hop on." She got on her bike seat and it was Tony's turn to stare at the other in disbelief. Really? He was supposed to on a motorcycle and not be the one driving? Yeah not happening.

Stephanie seemed to read his mind and sighed in annoyance, he knew that she drove around on a motorcycle and he was the genius when Banner wasn't around.

"Look Stark, you can get on the bike or I can find a sidecar for you to ride in." He hurried behind her onto the seat and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist for good measure. She smirked, with the way she drove; he was going to need to hold on tighter than that.

"Jarvis can you open the garage doors?"

"Right away sir." When the doors opened and light flooded into the garage, Steph revved the engine and sped off to where Tony had finally told her to go. He screamed like a bit of a little girl and she laughed as she headed into town.

**Characters are really OOC but please bear with me? Sorry for not updating, my USB broke and I had to rewrite this chapter completely.**


End file.
